


the good girls

by the_parentheticals



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Cats Being Stupid, F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/the_parentheticals
Summary: meet cute: you're a peculiar from the past and i'm the modern-day normal whose housecat just went into your loop.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	the good girls

Her cat, her utterly idiotic cat, had run off. Again. She wouldn’t even be worried about it if he hadn’t been missing for so long. He wasn’t in any of the usual places, either.

“If I find you, I’m going to—“ She’s cut off when she trips over a large rock. “Ugh!”

She catches sight of him at the doors of another building, the department store that she swears was open at some point but is now just another abandoned place for squatters, or whatever. She can’t think.

Her sneakers pound against the ground as she makes her way through the doors. “Where are you?”

She doesn’t linger inside. The place has always told her to stay away, and this is no exception.Maybe she’ll come back tomorrow, she thinks as she leaves the store.

And nearly bumps into a girl wearing a wide-brimmed hat at the entrance.

“Oh!” The girl flushes a little. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have been—here. I shouldn’t have been here.”

“Okay, whatever. I—That’s my cat.”

The girl blinks up at her. “What?”

She points at the cat in the other girl’s hands. “The cat you’re holding. He belongs to me, and I’ve been looking for him all day.”

“Oh!” the girl says again. “He was just…so cute. He showed up out of nowhere, and I haven’t really been out for a while, so of course I wanted to take care of him! Where were you?”

“I was in the store.” She raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t you see me?”

“You walked in? Just like that? Aren’t you—alright.” The girl stares at her hair.

“Haven’t you ever seen hair dye before?”

“I’ve heard of it, but…wow, it’s really this advanced?”

“Are you okay?” She can’t keep all the concern out of her voice. This girl is really sheltered, whoever she is.

The girl shakes her head.

“Can I have my cat back?”

The girl hums a little, petting the cat. “You’re really rude, you know.”

“Please.”

“I want you to do something for me, first.” The girl’s eyes are wide, and she’s smiling. “What’s his name?”

It’s an innocent question. Even so, she can feel herself heating up at the very thought of answering it.

“Come on, does he not have a name? Does he only respond to long pauses?”

“Mr. Fluffy Paws!” she blurts out. “His name is Mr. Fluffy Paws, okay? My sister did it.”

The girl nods and smiles. “That’s a really cute name.” She hands the cat over. “I have to go now. Good luck with him, and…I’d really like it if you came back tomorrow.”

Under normal circumstances, she wouldn’t even think of complying, but she wants to come back, and learn more about this girl, whoever she is. Besides, she does seem to like the stupid cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you know how Ransom said that regular animals can go into loops?
> 
> These two came out of it. Neither of them have names yet, but they're in love.


End file.
